


Kiss me with your words

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insecure!Lance, Keith is a good boyfriend, Langst, M/M, half smut, keith is telling lance how beautiful he is etc, lance cries, lance is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'So pretty, Lance.' Keith murmured and Lance whimpered softly. 'So gorgeous, you're so, so beautiful.'Lance screwed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, desperate to just focus on what Keith was doing and not on what he was saying.





	Kiss me with your words

It was hot. Or Lance was hot, one of the two because Keith's fingertips were scalding his skin in the best way and he was gasping and Keith was kissing his neck and he was burning. 

Lance was sure that despite being moderately lightweight Keith's legs must have been going at least partially numb by this point because they had been doing this for what felt like positively hours. 

Lance could feel Keith's cock straining through his underwear from where he was sitting, but Keith wasn't doing anything about that, just kissing and touching Lance absolutely everywhere he possibly could and setting Lance completely on fire. He was sure he would have a multitude of hickeys all over him tomorrow but he couldn't find it in himself to care at this exact moment with the feel of Keith's lips against his skin. 

'You're so fucking beautiful.' Keith breathed against his skin and Lance whimpered. 

'Keith.' He whined breathlessly and Keith looked at him. 

'I mean it, Jesus. You're stunning.' 

'Keith... Please...' Lance whispered, desperate for something- anything. 

Keith picked Lance up, easily lifting him and carried him from where they sat to the bed, carefully setting him down and looking at him, wetting his lip. 

Lance looked up at him through the darkness, the dim light under the door illuminating things ever so slightly and just enough so that he could see his boyfriend. 

Lance leant up to kiss him and Keith groaned appreciatively, hand going to cup the back of Lance's head and he kissed him softly, lovingly, and god this boy was going to kill him. 

Lance let out a cry into Keith's mouth as he finally dipped his hand beneath his underwear to take a hold of his dick and he felt Keith's lips move to his neck, open and wet kisses along his skin and Lance was bucking up into Keith's hand, desperate for something more after Keith had been winding him up for so long. 

'Keith-' Lance cried brokenly, panting. 

'God, Lance.' Keith said, pulling away from where he was kissing him to smile softly at him. 

'Please, Keith- please.' Lance said breathlessly and so Keith swiftly pulled Lance's underwear off, with Lance raising his hips so that Keith could toss them aside already and he made to pull Keith's own down because, god, he needed him. 

Keith didn't let Lance get near him though as he settled between Lance's legs, lazily stroking his cock and looking up at him, observing him and Lance felt as though he may die from embarrassment and arousal from the noises that were spilling from his lips and the way that Keith was looking at him. 

'So pretty, Lance.' Keith said and Lance's breath caught in his throat as Keith pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, whimpering as he pressed another and another and then innocently looked at him. 

He wasn't going to suck him off, that much Lance knew. No, he was going to keep winding him up until he was a wreck, because tonight was one of those nights where Keith was soft and his touches burned and he had that spark in his eye that said he wanted to destroy Lance in the most wonderful of ways. 

Lance let his eyes flutter closed as Keith continued his motions, knowing everything that would drive Lance insane and he both hated and loved it at the same time. 

'So pretty, Lance.' Keith murmured and Lance whimpered softly. 'So gorgeous, you're so, so beautiful.' 

Lance screwed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, desperate to just focus on what Keith was doing and not on what he was saying. 

'God, Lance, look at you- you're stunning, you completely stunning.' Keith breathed against his thigh and he sounded so earnest and full of love that Lance couldn't anymore, couldn't stop the tears as they came. 

Lance desperately tried to blink them away, but they were coming too fast for that, sliding down the side of his face and let out a slight sob as Keith pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

'Lance...?' Keith asked softly, apprehension clear in his voice as he looked up to where Lance was crying. 

'I'm fine-' Lance cried and Keith was up next to him in a heartbeat, taking him into his arms and pressing a kiss to his head. 

'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing, I- It's stupid, it's so stupid, I'm sorry...' 

'Hey, it's not stupid.' Keith said, though he had no idea what Lance was talking about. 'You can tell me anything.' He murmured against Lance's hair. 

'It is though... I just- what you were saying, I haven't felt- that great recently and I... I don't know...' 

Keith was silent for a moment. 'You... You've been feeling insecure about yourself?' He asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

'I... Well, yeah. I've put on some weight and my hair is too long and it doesn't look right and my face is all oily even though I've been keeping up with my routine and-' 

'Lance.' Keith said softly and Lance stopped. 'You are gorgeous. None of that matters to me, and if it's something that you feel you need to change for yourself then okay. But I never want you to feel as though I care about those things, because I don't. I wouldn't care if you put on a ton of weight or your hair was, I don't know- longer than mine... You are so beautiful.' 

If Keith wanted Lance to stop crying that had clearly not been the right way to go about it because he could feel hot tears running down his face again and Keith was kissing his forehead and holding him close and making soft 'shh'ing sounds like he was something very small and vulnerable that needed soothing, and he should have felt offended, but he only felt safe. 

Keith manoeuvred them so that they were lying down and he pulled the duvet around them so that they were snug, and then he pulled Lance close to him again and kissed the back of his neck. Lance turned in Keith's arms because while he usually didn't mind being the little spoon, resting his head on Keith's chest was how he wanted to lay. Keith shifted so that they were more comfortable and he glanced down at Lance one last time, who looked up in return and offered a small smile before closing his eyes and feeling overcome with tiredness, any hints of their prior activities had dissipated and Keith was warm and comfortable, and Lance quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciatedddd
> 
> im sorry this is kind of bad i couldnt get it right ;o;


End file.
